brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Corporal Dan: Revelations
*Colin Williamson |Genre = *Comedy *Action |Running time = 10:00 |Language = English |Watch Now = YouTube |Created for = |Series name = Corporal Dan |Previous = Corporal Dan: Showdown |Next = }} Corporal Dan: Revelations is a 1999 comedy action brickfilm by Colin Williamson. It follows Corporal Dan tracking down the people who murdered his partner, Timmy.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GkEMEIEBC4 Corporal Dan: Revelations on YouTube] It is the third and final film in the Corporal Dan series, and the last brickfilm made by Williamson. Along with Colin Williamson's earlier films, it was one of the earliest brickfilms shared online. Williamson had shown brickfilms he had made in 1995 and 1998 to his co-workers at PC Gamer magazine and they liked them, leading to them being shared on the PC Gamer website. His co-workers particularly enjoyed the Corporal Dan character, and Williamson was given $100 to create a new Corporal Dan film. Corporal Dan: Revelations was produced in about three months, and it was shot on an S-VHS camera capable of 4FPS animation.Directory listing archive It is likely the first brickfilm to be hyped online prior to its release, with a trailer preceding it.PC Gamer "Cool Stuff" page archive It was released online at the beginning of 1999, and with online video sharing still in its infancy and even heavily compressed video file sizes considered large, there was a choice between downloading it as a single 10.6MB file or as 7 individual parts averaging about 1.5MB each.PC Gamer "Colin's Stop Animation Movies" page archive It was also included on a CD given away with an issue of PC Gamer magazine. Colin Williamson later uploaded the film to Archive.org in 2005[https://archive.org/details/CorporalDanRevelations Corporal Dan: Revelations on Archive.org] and YouTube in 2006. These uploads were of a version slightly shorter than the original 1999 version. Plot When Corporal Dan arrives at the police HQ, he is told by the chief that his partner, Timmy, has been killed by a crime syndicate. Corporal Dan is ordered off the case, but as he leaves the building, a truck comes straight for him. The chief jumps to push Corporal Dan out of the way and is hit by the truck. As he dies, the chief tells Corporal Dan that Quigley is behind this and asks Corporal Dan to make them pay. Corporal Dan shoots the truck driver, and goes to find Quigley. The villainous Dr. Nostromo oversees the completion of his "doomsday device". Nostromo tests out the device by firing at and killing a financial backer. Corporal Dan arrives at Quigley Import Co. and reaches Mr. Quigley, demanding the whereabouts of the people who killed Timmy. Corporal Dan arrives at the location he is given and fights off chain-wielding ninjas. He then battles arms dealer and international spear-throwing champion Roberto Wilson. Corporal Dan finally reaches Nostromo, who is aboard the doomsday device and begins firing. Corporal Dan climbs up the power cable and turns off the device at the main switchbox. Nostromo runs to his mini digger and tries to kill Corporal Dan with it like he did Timmy, but Corporal Dan dodges the attack and shoots Nostromo in the head. The digger collides with the doomsday device, which explodes. Cast *Chet Williamson as Corporal Dan * as Quigley, Roberto *Colin Williamson as Nostromo, Chief *William Harms as Bouncer *Kiyoko Megome as Yuri *Lisa Renninger as Rebecca Stern *Matt Firme as Maru *Jay Vidheecharoen as Batsu *Michael Wolf *Greg Vederman *Dean Renninger Crew *Colin Williamson - Animation lead, Motion designer, CGI render lead *David Filip - Music composer and performer *Jason Hough - CGI consultant *Todd Vaughn, Wing Cho, Sony, Roland, Ensoniq, Iomega, Western Digital, N. Setthachayanon, C. Sparling, IGN - Special thanks *Dialog recorded at Imagine Radio in Brisbane, CA; CDI Studios in Indiana, PA *William Harms - Producer References Category:1990's brickfilms Category:Brickfilms filmed in America Category:Brickfilms online before 2001 Category:Brickfilms in the second Brickfilms.com directory Category:Archived brickfilms Category:Action brickfilms Category:Comedy brickfilms